See you later, Aligator
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Se suponía que solo iría a la academia en un país extranjero, pero no espero a que el deber de su sangre lo llamara tan pronto. Levántate como su Rey o muere en lo profundo del pantano, pero con eso en mente, una sola pregunta con una clara respuesta le llego. "¿Quien no ama una buena aventura?"


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público, aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un Shot que tenía guardado por ahí.**

**Esta semana ha sido sumamente pesada para su servidor ya que he estado trabajando en un evento el cual finalizo ayer y estoy… tan cansado.**

**Publico este One Shot ya que no pude actualizar ninguna historia y la verdad no sabría cual. He tenido demasiadas historias y ahora mismo no sé qué actualizar.**

**Bueno dejando de lado esto les dejo en paz con el capítulo.**

**Quizás solo necesito tomar una cerveza e irme a dormir.**

**AL CAP.**

* * *

En este mundo habitan los humanos y los monstruos que normalmente son llamados Yokai, siendo que los primeros son los que dominan el mundo por la increíble cantidad de los mismos, obligando a los Yokai a tener que vivir con cuidado, teniendo que separar ambas culturas de manera estricta.

Pero hay algunos lugares como la Academia Yokai la cual instruye a monstruos jóvenes sobre una sana convivencia con los humanos.

Aunque hay algunas familias dentro de los Yokai que han aprendido como vivir por su cuenta.

Pero entre ellas, la que más ha prosperado es una determinada familia de Cocodrileman que viven en Luisiana.

Los Lizardman son Yokai de estructura humanoide, con escamas de color verde oscuro y ojos amarillos de hendidura. En la parte superior de su cabeza hay un tipo de cresta espinosa que viene en diferentes colores y dentro de su boca hay una gran cantidad de dientes afilados

Claro que estas son una de las especies de hombres bestia más comunes, pero como en cada especie hay subespecies dentro de la misma familia, como lo son los Cocodrilos de los Gaviales y Caimanes.

Justamente los Cocodrileman son primos de los Lizardman, pero con características más parecidas a los grandes lagartos y obviamente son mucho más grandes, fuertes y resistentes.

Es por eso que en varias ocasiones se les conoce como "Los Reyes del Pantano"

Y así como en cada especie de vez en cuando nace una irregularidad.

Tan irregular como la música que estaba sonando en estos momentos en un lugar tan tranquilo como lo era el Bayou donde la corriente de agua era casi imperceptible y plagada de insectos.

La música de un banjo estaba sonando en una tonalidad alegre por no decir menos, en las hábiles manos de un joven que se recostaba contra un árbol algo inclinado de gran tamaño cuyas ramas yacían sobre el agua.

El músico, era un niño que no superaba los 17 años de edad de una tez bronceada con el pelo negro y de ojos cafés, vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas de color amarillo y unos shorts para el agua de color negro, mientras que sonreía ante las notas que tocaba.

Algo curioso era que a su lado estaba un enorme animal descansando plácidamente, un enorme Aligator o Caimán que fácilmente alcanzaba los 3,5 metros de largo y llegaba a pesar más de 400 kilos, definitivamente un tremendo animal y posiblemente el más grande depredador de todo este pantano.

Finalmente el joven dejo de tocar.

-¿Que te pareció Crock?- Preguntó el joven.

El enorme caimán emitió un sonido similar a un gorgoteo que nació desde lo profundo de su garganta.

-Sí, yo también creo que fallo en la última nota.- Dijo el joven.

Realmente no estaba seguro si el Caimán le estaba contestando su pregunta o si simplemente era una respuesta por reflejo cuando le habló, este joven lo había criado desde que salió del huevo por lo cual era casi su mascota.

Pero lo que ambos no notaron fue como la cabeza de otro Caimán emergió desde las profundidades del agua pantanosa, unos ojos rasgados y amarillos se centraron en el joven mientras que su membrana protectora era removida.

El joven simplemente comenzó a tocar otra canción totalmente ignorante a esto.

Aquél que emergió de las profundidades comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde estaba el joven, entrando por una especie de playa en la lengua de tierra donde se encontraba, cuando finalmente el agua no dio abasto se reveló una figura monstruosa de la cual el agua se resbalaba.

Unas pesadas pisadas casi hacían que se hundiera en la endeble arena mientras que las garras de sus patas se hundían en la misma, por detrás una musculosa cola revestida de escamas se mecía suavemente.

El ser totalmente cubierto de escamas gruesas y de un color oscuro emergió mientras que su hocico se abría por unos instantes mientras que tomaba aliento.

Un ser de total pesadilla, un hombre cocodrilo se acercaba al joven, hasta que finalmente estaba a su lado.

**-Sigues fallando en la última nota, Roger.-** Dijo de pronto.

El joven dejó de tocar cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-Lo sé, papá.- Dijo el joven.- Pero es que no llego.

**-Quizás necesitas una plumilla, con eso de que te estas cortando las uñas muy cortas...**

El caimán emitió un gorgoteo.

**-Crock, concuerda.**

El joven miró a su padre de manera plana.

-Papá, él es un Caimán.- Dijo el joven.

**-Y yo soy tu padre.-** Dijo como si esa fuese la verdad absoluta**.- Y el que te enseñó a tocar, puedo saber que te hace falta.**

-Si tú lo dices.- Dijo el joven antes de ajustar las cuerdas del instrumento.- Por cierto... ¿Por qué viniste? No es que no te quiera cerca, pero no me fui hace tanto tiempo como para preocuparlos.

El hombre cocodrilo asintió.

**-En efecto, pero apenas te fuiste recibimos un correo, una invitación.-** Dijo el padre.- **Tu madre te quiere en la casa para discutirlo.**

El joven parpadeo unos segundos.

-¿Qué clase de invitación?- Preguntó.

**-Tendrás que ir allí para saberlo.-** Dijo el escamoso antes de darse vuelta e irse por donde vino.

El joven vio como su padre en su forma de monstruos se alejaba entre las oscuras aguas del pantano hacia la casa familiar, no dejaba de preguntarse de que se trataba, pero quería saberlo, su espíritu aventurero se lo decía.

-Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.- Dijo Roger al caimán mientras se levantaba de su lugar.- Nos vemos más tarde.

El aligátor emitió un gorgoteo en respuesta mientras que el joven recorría el camino de tierra y fango por el cual había venido.

* * *

Poco más de una hora ha pasado en la cual Roger logró volver a su hogar, donde al llegar fue recibido por su madre la cual rápidamente lo mandó a darse un baño ya que olía a... bueno, a pantano.

La casa de la familia era una antigua ya que su familia había estado viviendo en estas tierras desde hace más de 50 años cuando su ancestro compró estas tierras.

Aproximadamente 40 hectáreas son los terrenos los cuales involucran en su mayoría al bayou, lugar que normalmente conceden permisos para caza y pesca.

-¿De qué quieren hablar?- Preguntó Roger ya mejor vestido y aseado mientras entraba a la cocina donde su madre estaba haciendo algo de café.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre tu escuela.- Dijo su padre entrando en su forma humana.

Un hombre de tez bronceada con el pelo castaño que vestía una camisa verde oscuro con un estampado de hojas en un verde más claro acompañado de unos shorts con bolsillos a los costados de un color marrón y las sandalias a juego.

La madre de Roger, una mujer de pelo negro y facciones suaves se llevó la taza de café a los labios a la par que evitaba ver a su esposo, como odiaba esa camisa.

-Oh si, ya estuve viendo algunas en el área.- Dijo el joven antes de que su padre levantara su mano en un gesto para que se detenga.

-Cariño, tu padre y yo creemos que es momento de que vayas a la escuela Yokai.- Dijo su madre mientras dejaba de lado la taza de café que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Escuela... Yokai?- Preguntó el joven como si estuviese saboreando las palabras.

-Así es.- Le dijo su padre.- La escuela Yokai es una institución a la cual van todos los monstruos, tu madre y yo fuimos ahí en nuestra juventud.

-Que buenos tiempos.- Dijo la mujer.

-Pero...- Dijo el joven mientras peinaba su pelo hacia atrás con la mano derecha indicando que estaba nervioso- ¿Qué pasará con mis amigos, ustedes y el pantano?

Su padre, Waylon Jones le respondió.

-Y todo seguirá aquí cuando te vayas y luego vuelvas. No es como que no podrás visitarnos en vacaciones.- Le dijo su padre.

Pero esto parecía que poco o nada hicieron para convencerlo, por lo que sabían que tenían que recurrir a su As bajo la manga.

-¿La escuela no estaba en una zona que no ha sido totalmente explorada, creada solo para monstruos de distintos niveles de poder?- Dijo la señora llamada Lissa la cual sabia de la debilidad de su hijo.

-Si...- Dijo Waylon.- Sin duda es algo que podrías llamar... una aventura.

-¡Voy a ir!

Ambos adultos sonrieron cuando su hijo subió rápidamente por las escaleras llevándose a casi todo por delante, entrando en su habitación y preparando todas sus cosas metiéndolas en maletas y todo lo que pudiese necesitar.

Roger Jones era alguien muy honesto y directo, le encanta el agua y la tierra (el pantano en general), odia los aviones y el frio.

Pero hay algo que caracteriza a este joven oriundo del bayou, haciendo que la sola mención de la misma erizo los pelos de su nuca y su corazón se le acelerase.

Una aventura.

* * *

El día finalmente había llegado y en estos momentos nuestro protagonista estaba sentado en el fondo de un autobús mientras que tenía la cara dentro de una bolsa de papel.

Había tenido que tomar un maldito avión para ir a Japón para ir a esa escuela, no había escuchado muchas partes de la información por lo emocionado que estaba, no era la primera vez que sufría complicaciones.

A penas subió al avión se tomó pastillas para dormir ya que no iba a soportar todo el vuelo sin querer saltar del avión, aun si no tenía paracaídas.

Pero lamentablemente las pastillas para dormir dejaron de surtir efecto en el trecho final, por lo cual fue una hora totalmente infernal para Roger.

Sus uñas se incrustaron en el asiento y pidió muchas cosas para mantener su boca y manos ocupadas para su ansiedad. Cuando finalmente se bajó al aeropuerto fue tan feliz que abrazó a la una de las azafatas y beso el suelo.

Pero cuando fue recogido por el autobús todo lo que comió de golpe le cayó mal en el estómago.

-BUAHG.- Dijo vaciando lo último de su estómago en la bolsa de papel.

-Oye chico.- Dijo el conductor que en un principio quería hacer un acto para darle miedo sobre la academia, pero ahora tenía pena por el joven.- Si quieres puedo parar para que compres algo que te calme el estómago.

-¡Graci-Buah!

El conductor solo pudo abrir las ventanas para que entre el aire en el vehículo y que lleve la peste del vómito, una combinación de pescado, papas y comida Hindú mezcladas perfectamente con una bebida muy azucarada.

* * *

Pasaron poco más de 1 hora en la que Roger y el conductor del autobús pararon a comprar una botella de agua gasificada y un desodorante para el vehículo, ahora olía a limón.

Otra cosa buena que había pasado era que habían recogido a otro estudiante de la academia, un chico vestido con el mismo uniforme que el de un color verde, el joven Japonés era de estatura media con el pelo castaño y ojos chocolate.

Su nombre es Tsukune Aono.

-¿Y qué canciones te gustan, Roger-san?- Preguntó el joven.

-Pues el Jazz y algo de rock.- Respondió el joven en Japonés, o bueno algo así.

En Luisiana donde vivía había muchos chamanes y brujos en general, muchos de ellos llevaban vidas normales, uno de ellos en especial trabajaba como empleado de su familia como el gerente del área de pesca, por lo cual le pidieron que le lanzara un hechizo de comprensión.

Básicamente no importa que idioma hable, él podría entender lo que le estuviesen diciendo o las otras personas lo que el hablase. Claro que esto no aplica lo mismo al idioma escrito, por lo cual poco o nada le serviría en un examen.

-¿Cómo crees que será la academia?- Preguntó Roger.

-Para ser sincero no tengo idea.- Le respondió el joven.- Yo no sabía que existía hasta hace poco.

Tanto Roger como Tsukune habían caído en aburrimiento y simplemente se dedicaban a hablar de lo que sea, aunque le pareció curioso que ninguno de los dos sepa de la existencia de este lugar.

Bueno, el de Luisiana se podía defender porque fue criado en el mundo humano teniendo que parecer humano, pero ¿Cómo es que otro monstruo no conocía la academia?

No es como que fuera un humano real, ¿no?

Ese pensamiento hizo a Roger abrir sus ojos de tal manera que su membrana protectora se movió por unos segundos, por mera precaución trató de olfatearlo pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que el desodorante del vehículo tapaba todo.

Quizás solo lo esté pensando demasiado.

-Estamos entrando en un túnel.- Dijo Tsukune llamando la atención de su amigo.

* * *

Poco tiempo paso para que nuestros protagonistas estuvieran caminando por los terrenos de la escuela, un edificio de aspecto tétrico rodeado por un bosque horripilante con muchas lapidas como si fuese un cementerio.

Tsukune estaba algo asustado, pero le agradecía a Roger por lo interesante de la historia que estaba contando.

-Y luego yo le dije, "Este es mi pantano"

-Aja.

-luego el tipo dijo algo como "Me las pagarás!" Y yo le dije "púdrete" y luego todos "Ahhhhh"

-Aja

Pero de pronto escucharon el sonido de algo aleteando.

-Soy un murciélago, Chuuu~- Dijo el murciélago que tenía un diseño contrastante con el lugar.

Tsukune y Roger lo miraron.

-¿Ese murciélago habló?- Preguntó el castaño.

Roger sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No es lo más raro que vi en mi vida, ni siquiera el más grande.- Dijo restándole importancia.- A mi mascota le gusta comerlos.

-¿Tienes una mascota que come murciélagos?- Preguntó Tsukune asombrado y asqueado, tendría que ser un perro muy grande.

-Claro, es un caimán después de todo.- Le dijo como si fuera normal.

-¡¿Tu mascota es un Caimán?!- Preguntó exaltado.

-Sí, luego te cuento todo.- Le dijo el pelinegro.- Bueno, volviendo con la historia, yo no iba a dejar que me tocase las narices en mi propia casa por lo que...

-¿No escuchas el sonido de una bicicleta?- Preguntó el joven nipón.

-¡Cuidado!

De pronto una bicicleta se llevó por delante a Tsukune mientras que Roger seguía caminando con los ojos cerrados mientras contaba su historia.

-Y fue así como conseguí ese pescado para la cena...

Roger giro su cabeza esperando ver a Tsukune para preguntarle qué le pareció la historia que le había contado, pero grande fue al ver su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie a su lado.

Rápidamente busco a su alrededor a su amigo y cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar silbar por lo que vio, el joven de pelo negro se acercó al lugar donde estaba.

-No pasaron ni 10 minutos que entramos en los terrenos de la escuela y ya tienes a una chica sobre ti.- Roger le levantó el pulgar a su amigo.- Eres grande, Tsuke.

-¡No es eso!- Dijo rápidamente.

-Oh, lo lamento tanto.- Dijo la chica alejándose un poco del castaño.

En ese momento ella se levantó mientras que Roger tomaba a su amigo del cuello de la camisa y lo ponía sobre sus pies nuevamente, una vez hecho eso él se dio cuenta de que la chica era muy bonita.

Con el pelo rosa con una tonalidad de chicle con un rostro con forma de corazón y unos grandes ojos verdes, vestida con la versión femenina del uniforme y finalmente una extraña gargantilla.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Roger a su amigo.

-Si.- Respondió sobándose el cuello.

-Disculpen.- Dijo ella ganando la atención de ambos.- ¿Son estudiantes se primer año?

-Si.- Dijeron ambos.

-Y...- Ella de pronto parecía algo nerviosa.- ¿Odian a los vampiros?

A Tsukune le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta, pero no le tardó mucho en responder.

-No, creo... creo que son únicos.- Dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-Me alegro mucho.- Dijo él.

-¿Verdad, Roger?- Preguntó el joven.

-Bueno...- Mencionó desviando la mirada.

Esto llamó la atención de su amigo y causó una exaltación por parte de la joven.

-¿Roger?- Preguntó Tsukune inquisitivamente.

El mencionado dirigió su mirada a su amigo y luego a la chica que parecía que estaba por llorar.

-Ay no, por favor no llores.- Dijo Roger acercándose a la joven para casi rogarle.- No odio a los vampiros, solo a los Nosferatu y los Ghols, y solo un poco… y a los activistas, y a los veganos… y solo un poco a los polacos.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Tsukune sin comprender.

-Está bien, lo admito los odio mucho.- Dijo Roger.- Esos malditos seres en constante descomposición y que se aparecen en el pantano, ugh!

-Oh, entiendo.- Dijo la chica limpiándose los ojos eliminando todo rastro de tristeza y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno, no estoy emparentada con ellos.

-Eso es un alivio.- Dijo el joven.- Lamento lo anterior, soy Roger.

-Y yo Tsukune Aono.

-Yo soy Moka Akashiya, un vampiro.

-¿Shinso?- Preguntó Roger al aire.- Hmm... No me suena.

-Otto... ¿Ustedes podrían ser mis amigos?- Preguntó de pronto la chica.

-Eh, claro.- Dijo Tsukune inseguro por el tono que usó la chica en esa pregunta sonaba algo... desesperado.

Roger simplemente levanto el pulgar en gesto de aceptación.

Por su parte la chica sonrió dulcemente y se lanzó a abrazar al joven de pelo marrón, Tsukune por su parte estaba tan rojo que una pequeña gota de sangre brotó de su nariz, probablemente por el choque de la bicicleta que había recibido.

Pero esa pequeña gota fue más que suficiente para obtener toda la información necesaria de su amigo, su amigo el humano.

Un humano en medio de una escuela llena de monstruos.

-(Oh, shit)- Pensó Roger.

* * *

Moka se separó de ellos pocos minutos después ya que contaba con la ventaja de una bicicleta mientras que los dos hombre simplemente continuaron a pie, aunque se mantuvieron callados la mayor parte del trayecto ya que Roger había estado muy pensativo.

Ahora sabía que su amigo era un humano completo, un humano común, ni siquiera un mago. La idea de contarle la verdad había estado rondando su mente por varios minutos pero tuvo que descartarla ya que existía la posibilidad de que entrase en pánico.

Roger miro a su amigo el cual ahora se estaba sentando justamente a su lado en el salón de clases mientras esperaban que llegase la maestra, el castaño parecía que estaba feliz de estar aquí.

-(Probablemente piensa que todo fue un juego o un acto de Chunni)- Pensó al recordar haber visto ese anime de la chica con un parche.

En eso entró una mujer madura pero aún joven, con un conjunto de un color crema con anaranjado claro, usaba lentes y tenía un curioso cabello que recordaba a unas orejas de gato.

-Buenos días, clase. Yo soy Neukome Shizuka y seré su maestra este año.

Roger asintió de forma mecánica mientras veía a su amigo hacerlo felizmente.

-(Pobre bastardo)- Pensó.

Por su parte la maestra comenzó a hablar.

-Chicos, creo que ya todos los saben pero esta es una escuela en la que los Yokai asisten.

Todos asintieron, incluso Roger el cual pudo ver como una sonrisa tensa apareció en el rostro de su amigo.

-Por el momento el mundo esta bajo el control humano y por ellos los Yokai tenemos que convivir con ellos.- Continuo la maestra.

-¿Y no podemos romperlas si hayamos un humano?- Preguntó de pronto un alumno haciendo que Tsukune tiemble en su lugar.

Roger suspiro ya que sabía que probablemente se encontraría con alguien que quisiese comerse a los humanos, había algunos que creían que los humanos deberían ser meros esclavos.

Roger simplemente sacó una botella de agua con gas y comenzó a beberla, su estómago aún no se había recuperado del todo y esta era la mejor alternativa a pesar de que tendría gases.

-Eres... Komiya Saizo, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la maestra antes de exclamar.- Eso es imposible ya que, el humano que entre en esta escuela morirá inmediatamente gracias a la barrera mágica que rodea la escuela.

**PUAH**

Tsukune al escuchar eso tiro su lápiz por error, pero el ruido vino de Roger el cual quedo tan sorprendido por esa revelación que casi se atraganta con el agua. Fue una suerte que una chica de pelo turquesa se apiadara de el y le diera unas palmaditas en su espalda así como un pañuelo desechable.

-Gracias.- Le dijo Roger cuando se recuperó.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Preguntó la maestra llamando la atención del joven, el cual tuvo que mantener una fachada.

-No, no.- Dijo rápidamente.- Es solo que... ¿No les parece una medida un tanto extrema?... digo si el objetivo es la convivencia pacífica.

La maestra asintió.

-Puede que tengas razón.- Dijo.- Pero hay muchos Yokai que no escatimarían gastos en apoderarse de dicho humano, hay quienes piensan que esa barrera es piadosa... Espero que eso los haya esclarecido.

-Digas lo que digas detecto el olor humano.- Finalizó Saizo mientras una lengua como de sapo apareció por unos momentos.

Tsukune tragó saliva de forma preventiva mientras que Roger su apretaba el puente de la nariz ante la inminente jaqueca.

-(Tranquilo)- Se dijo a sí mismo el joven de Luisiana.- (Solo hay que mantener un bajo perfil)

Pero como dice la ley de Murphy...

-Perdone, vengo un poco tarde.- Dijo una voz haciendo que Roger y Tsukune abran los ojos.- Me perdí.

-(Me lleva el...!)

-Soy Akashiya Moka.- Dijo la hermosa chica presentándose frente al salón de clases, ganando alabanzas de todos, algunas miradas de deseo y otras de envidia.

La joven en cuestión comenzó a mirar al fondo de la sala y de pronto puso una sonrisa que calentaría el corazón a cualquiera.

-Tsukune, Roger, estamos en la misma clase que alegría.- Dijo feliz mientras iba a abrazarse con el primero ganando toda la atención de la clase.

Roger solo puso una sonrisa tensa.

-(¡FUUUUUUUUCK!)

* * *

Pronto la hora del receso había llegado y nuestro trio de protagonistas habían salido a conocer los terrenos de la escuela, con Moka prácticamente arrastrándolos a todos lados, hasta que ella se cansó y terminó sedienta.

Pararon unos momentos en una máquina expendedora en uno de los pasillos abiertos que conecta los edificios. Mientras que Roger fue por las bebidas, Tsukune y Moka comenzaron a hablar de varias cosas como buenos amigos.

-Tu eres Akashiya Moka, ¿cierto?- Preguntó una voz de pronto que hizo que Tsukune temblará y cuyo miedo estaba totalmente justificado.

En especial cuando Saizo lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó con facilidad.

-¿Me puedes decir por qué una chica como tú se pasea con unos perdedores como estos?- Preguntó el maleante a Moka.

Moka estaba por responder cuando alguien se le adelantó.

-Disculpa, ese es mi amigo.

Cuando Saizo giró su cabeza para ver quien se atrevía a hablarle solo se encontró con un tremendo derechazo el cual lo mandó a volar por las puertas haciendo que se pierda en el pasillo de la lejanía.

Tsukune por su parte había sido sujetado por el cuello de la camisa con el brazo izquierdo de Roger de una manera que recordaba mucho a cuando levantas un gato.

Dejando al japonés en el suelo los tres salieron de ahí, y sin que se dieran cuenta que fueron vistos por una determinada chica de pelo turquesa.

* * *

-Eso fue muy aterrador.- Dijo Moka.

Los tres habían ido hasta la azotea donde no había nadie, este sería un buen lugar para descansar unos momentos antes de que las clases terminasen.

-Si...- Dijo Tsukune apoyado sobre el barandal.

-Roger-kun es muy fuerte, incluso en su forma humana.- Dijo Moka sorprendida.

El mencionado la miro, este estaba recostado de un modo contrario al castaño, como si tomase un baño de sol pero no dijo nada realmente.

Moka por su lado le llamó la atención la actitud depresiva que había tomado su amigo Tsukune.

-Actúas raro, como si fuera la primera vez que ves un monstruo.- Dijo ella mientras le daba unas palmaditas.- ¿Por cierto que clase de monstruo eres?

Roger contuvo la respiración.

-Oh cierto no puedes decirlo, lo siento.- Dijo rápidamente la joven.

Roger exhalo relajado.

-Pero nos dijiste que eras un vampiro.- Dijo Tsukune haciendo que el joven de cabellos negros apriete el puño, ¿no podía dejar el tema y ya?- No te ofendas pero no pareces uno.

Aunque eso llamó la atención del joven de Luisiana.

-Es gracias a esto.- Dijo la vampiresa haciendo un gesto hacia su escote.

Tsukune rápidamente se puso rojo.

-¿Que se supone que vea?

Roger le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-El rosario, tonto.- Comentó.

-Así es.- Afirmó la joven.- Si me lo llegase a quitar me convertiría en un vampiro que daría muchísimo miedo. Por eso debo protegerlo, aunque no pueda quitármelo yo misma.

Para Roger, esta nueva información no estaba del todo seguro si etiquetarla como buena o mala ya que quizás sean personalidades diferentes, no había garantía que los reconozcan como amigos.

-Está bien.- Dijo de pronto el joven humano.- Aun si el sello se rompe, Moka-san seguirá siendo Moka-san.

Esto sorprendió a la muchacha y al joven de Luisiana.

-¡Que alegría!- Dijo ella abrazando a Tsukune.- Además... con Tsukune tuve mi primera vez.

-No lo digas de esa manera.- Comentó Roger mirando a otro lado dando a ambos seres hormonales algo de privacidad.

Pero internamente estaba algo feliz de que no se odiaran ni nada, quizás así sería más fácil cuidar al joven japonés.

-¡Lo siento, olvidé algo!- Dijo rápidamente Tsukune apartándose de la joven y saliendo de la azotea.

-Tsukune...- Dijo Moka algo preocupada.

Roger le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Yo voy por él.

* * *

Tsukune estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela en un estado de casi pánico ya que podía ver, no, podía sentir como cada uno de los que estaban aquí eran monstruos.

-(El y el y el y el) - Pensaba desesperando mientras huía.

Finalmente el joven pudo alejarse de la zona de los estudiantes y llegó a un pasillo que daba a la zona residencial, allí estaban todas sus cosas, las tomaría y saldría de aquí.

Tan alterado estaba cuando corrió que no pudo evitar chocar contra otro estudiante, fue como si chocara contra una pared de ladrillos, por lo cual el joven cayó al suelo y emitió un quejido.

Pero poco tiempo estuvo allí cuando sintió que fue levantado.

El miedo se apoderó del joven japonés ya que su mente le decía que un monstruo lo había encontrado y que ahora sería comido por él.

-Hey.

Pero el alivió invadió a Tsukune cuando se dio cuenta de que era Roger, pero había algo que le tenía que preguntar.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?- Preguntó el joven.

-Evite las escaleras.- Fue su simple respuesta.

-Olvida eso.- Dijo Tsukune tomando a Roger por la camisa.- Tenemos que salir de aquí, todos en esta escuela son monstruos.

Roger emitió un sonoro suspiro mientras tomaba las manos del joven y le respondía en un tono tranquilo.

-Tsukune.- Lo llamó por su nombre.- Necesito que te calmes y me escuches.

-¿No lo entiendes?- Preguntó el joven alterado.- ¡Todos en esta escuela son monstruos!

Tsukune lo miró, Roger le devolvió la mirada... justo antes de que el pelinegro usara un dedo para golpear la nariz del joven.

-¡Auch!- Dijo este agarrándose su nariz.

-¿Ya me vas a escuchar?- Preguntó Roger.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque no estás pensando con claridad.

-Te digo que todos en esta escuela son mons...- Las palabras murieron en la boca del joven al pensar con cuidado lo que estaba diciendo, "todos"

Inmediatamente miro con miedo a su amigo y dio un paso preventivo hacia atrás.

-Tú también eres un monstruo.- Dijo Tsukune.- Tu también quieres comerme.

Pero por su parte Roger solo le respondió.

-¿Tienes idea de lo Xenófobo y Racista que fue ese comentario?- Preguntó Roger.- Y yo que pensé que Trump era malo.

Tsukune puso una cara de que no entendía, de completa confusión y solo pudo decir una palabra.

-¿Qué?

Roger solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tsukune, crecí con humanos.- Dijo sorprendiendo al joven.- Tengo Netflix, Facebook y estoy suscrito a la National Geographic, no voy a comerte.

-Pero...

-Mira, sé que esto es algo difícil de aceptar y de sobrellevar pero es la realidad.- Le dijo el pelinegro colocando una mano sobre su hombro.- Decir que todos los monstruos son malos es como decir que todos los humanos son buenos. Y ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

-No...- Dijo Tsukune.

-Tienes a Moka, una vampiresa que está loca por ti, me tienes a mí, ambos somos tus amigos y no te vamos a dejar que mueras.- Le aseguró.- Además el autobús solo viene una vez al mes.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Sí, ¿no lo sabias?- Pregunto retóricamente mientras le pasaba una hoja con los horarios que se basaban en días, no en horas.

-No puede ser.

-Oye, ve esto como una aventura.- Le dijo Roger con una sonrisa.- Si después de eso aun quieres irte no te detendré, pero hasta entonces me vas a tener cerca cuidado tu espalda... ¿Qué dices?

-No me dejas muchas alternativas, sabes?- Dijo Tsukune con una sonrisa cansada, aceptando que es lo único que puede hacer.

-Oye, siempre tienes la salida fácil.- Le dijo Roger.- Pero no es divertida.

-Ja ja.- Rio el joven sin humor.

-¿Es cierto que tienen un bosque de los suicidios?- Preguntó curioso el joven de Luisiana.

Tsukune lo miro planamente sabiendo lo que quería decir, pero cuando el castaño estaba por responder...

-¡Tsukune!- Dijo de pronto Moka abrazándolo.- Estas bien, me tenías muy preocupada.

El joven dudó unos segundos en responder ya que si bien ella era un monstruo, era también su amiga.

-Sí, solo estaba...

-Me estaba ayudando a encontrar mi trompeta.- Dijo Roger salvando al humano.- Se lo pedí esta mañana.

-No sabía que tocabas música.- Dijo Moka sorprendida y feliz de la habilidad de su amigo.

-Creí haberlo visto por aquí.- Comentó Tsukune de forma casual.

-Creo haberlo visto en el salón de música.- Dijo de pronto el joven de pelo negro antes de ver al humano.- ¿Podrías ir a ver?

-Claro.- Le respondió este algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué no lo acompañas, Moka?

-De acuerdo.- Respondió ella arrastrando al joven japonés.

Roger mantuvo una sonrisa hasta que finalmente dieron la vuelta en uno de los tantos pasillos y salieron de la vista de Roger. Y cuando eso pasó su rostro feliz fue cambiado por uno sumamente serio que francamente daría mucho miedo.

-Ya puedes salir.- Dijo de pronto.

De la entrada del pasillo salió cierto joven monstruo que había intentado atacar al joven japonés unas horas antes.

-Así que estas protegiendo a esa pequeña mierda.- Dijo Saizo en un tono altanero.

-Así es.- Le respondió.

El monstruo delincuente solo pudo sonreír.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que viene a continuación.

-Si.- Dijo Roger.- Veamos si puedo hacer jazz con el tronar de tus huesos.

Nadie supo que pasó ese día, pero todos los estudiantes escucharon un grito totalmente desgarrador antes de que el sol cayera finalizando así el primer día de clases de la academia Yokai.

* * *

Una nueva mañana había llegado a la academia, bueno había llegado un nuevo día pero la verdad aún era temprano para poder ser llamado así ya que aún estaba oscuro y no había nadie despierto.

Bueno, excepto Roger.

Este se había despertado a su horario normal de vuelta en casa, pero debido a la diferencia horaria había acabado en esto. Aunque la verdad no estaba seguro si era muy tarde o muy temprano ya que aún no había muchos rastros del astro rey.

Pero ya no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo cual tomó de su habitación una guitarra que había pedido prestada del salón de música y salió de la zona residencial en busca de un buen lugar para tocar vestido ya con su uniforme en caso de que no quisiera volver.

Caminó y caminó hasta que encontró un buen lugar cerca de un pequeño lago, se recostó contra un árbol cercano y comenzó a afinar las cuerdas de la guitarra que estaban necesitando un poco de cariño.

Así, cuando finalmente el instrumento estaba más que listo comenzó a tocar unas notas de prueba, y así poco a poco las notas sueltas se enlazaron en una canción que fue acompañado por un tarareo profundo y grave.

Una de las ventajas de su especie era que podían vibrar sus cuerdas vocales para producir sonidos de diferentes frecuencias con distintas funciones, desde una sutil advertencia hasta el llamado para el apareamiento.

Pero en estos momentos era un sonido que simplemente acompañaba las notas, el joven cerró los ojos para concentrarse y dejar que simplemente la música surgiese.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado hasta que finalmente una canción le llegó a la mente, una que recordó en el momento que peleo ayer con Saizo, una batalla, si se le puede llamar así, sumamente sencilla.

**(Devil: Blues Saraceno Dogs of War)**

Un tarareo profundo sonó desde el fondo de su garganta.

**Hear the devil callin, hear the devil callin. When I hear the devil callin' God will pay him for what he's do**

**I can't stop the Dogs of War, I can't stop the Dogs of War**

-Hmmm~ hmmmm~

**See the feels burnin, see the feels burnin' When I see the feels burnin cause hell is coming through**

**I can't stop the Dogs of War, I can't stop the dogs of war**

-Hmmmmmm~ Hmmmmmm~

**Feel the river risin, feel the river risin**

**When I feel the river risin devil coming up from you**

**I can't stop the Dogs of war.**

Finalmente la última de las notas fue emitida por la guitarra y la garganta de músico que aún no abría los ojos, hasta que como era de esperarse todo quedó en silencio dejando que la suave brisa acariciase su piel.

-Fue una linda canción.

Roger abrió rápidamente los ojos dándose cuenta de que ya había amanecido e incluso que estaba cerca de la hora para ir a la academia. Pero eso poco le importó cuando giró su cabeza para ver algo que lo dejó completamente sin aliento.

Una joven con el pelo cortó en un tono azul turquesa con un listón morado en su pelo, ella vestía un suéter amarillo que resaltaba el busto que lo tenía muy desarrollado, todo esto con una falda y calentadores blancos.

Sin duda una vista hermosa.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó la joven.

Roger colocó una mano frente suyo.

-Cásate conmigo.

La chica quedo completamente sorprendida, en un estado de casi de shock, por lo cual respondió como se esperaba.

-¡¿Ehhhh?!- Dijo la chica.

Roger al comprender lo que había hecho rápidamente trató de rectificarse.

-¡Ah! Lo siento.- Dijo disculpándose.- Sé que fue muy repentino, pero no puedo ser infiel a mis propios sentimientos.

La chica estaba roja, ella en un principio había venido aquí para plantar una trampa para otro chico, al que llamaban Tsukune. Pero cuando escuchó el sonido de la guitarra no dudó en seguirla hasta dar con quien la creaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era uno de sus objetivos quien producía tan bellas melodías con tarareo que la hicieron vibrar, por lo que decidió ordenar sus prioridades y comenzar con el joven músico

Ella sabía que era hermosa y tenía todas las armas necesarias para seducir a cualquiera, pero lamentablemente sus defensas eran prácticamente nulas.

Es por ello que estaba actuando tan avergonzada cuando Roger hiso esa declaración tan abrupta.

-(Se supone que sea yo quien lo seduzca)- Pensó ella mientras se cubría la cara.

Roger emitió un suspiro, no era la primera vez que su personalidad honesta y directa le jugaban una mala pasada.

-Lo siento, ni siquiera conozco tu nombre.- Dijo Roger avergonzado por lo que hizo.

-S-soy Kurumu Kurono.- Dijo finalmente.- Estamos en la misma clase.

-Oh, es cierto.- Dijo el.- No pude agradecerte por haberme ayudado ayer, soy Roger Jones.

-No fue nada.- Le respondió Kurumu.- Pero la verdad hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.

Roger se animó ante esto.

-Si hay algo que puedo hacer por ti no dudes en hacerlo.- Le aseguró.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Por favor mírame a los ojos.

El joven de Luisiana no dijo nada y simplemente se dedicó a mirar directamente a los ojos de la joven de ojos violetas como ella lo había pedido, él lo hubiera hecho aún si no se lo hubiese pedido.

Ella sonrió triunfalmente antes de emitir una orden.

-Llévame a la enfermería.- Dijo simplemente.

Roger abrió los ojos por lo que dijo y rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la chica.

-¿Estas herida? ¿Te duele algo?- Preguntó rápidamente.

-¿Eh?- Dijo ella ya que no esperaba esta reacción.

Se suponía que el hechizo lo debía poner bajo su influencia y lo haría dócil y sumamente manipulable, pero no esperaba algo como esto.

-No hay tiempo para dudas.- Roger tomó la guitarra y la acomodó a su espalda con ayuda de la correa.

Una vez hecho eso tomó a la desprevenida joven en un estilo nupcial mientras emprendía un trote hacia la enfermería, por la seguridad de ella la acercó todo lo que pudo a su pecho.

Kurumu se cubrió el rostro avergonzada ya que la mano derecha del pelinegro la estaba tocando justo debajo del muslo y podía sentir claramente los músculos contra los que ella estaba siendo cargada.

Pero a pesar de esto ella sonrió internamente, lo tenía totalmente controlado.

* * *

Las clases fueron con relativa normalidad para Roger que llevó a Kurumu a la enfermería, pero lamentablemente no pudo quedarse ya que el sonido de la campana lo hizo despedirse de la chica e ir a las clases.

Cuando llegó vio que había una especie tensión rara entre Moka y Tsukune, pero cuando le preguntó a su amigo le dijo que no se preocupase y que lo resolvería en el almuerzo.

El pelinegro decidió confiar en su amigo y no indagó más en el tema, ya que si él se creía capaz de arreglarlo, como su amigo debía apoyarlo.

Finalmente la dichosa hora del almuerzo había llegado y Roger fue hasta la cafetería para comprar un sándwich y un jugo para él y otro para Kurumu, ya que ahora mientras sus amigos arreglaban sus problemas.

Roger llegó a la enfermería.

-Kurumu, te traje un sándwich de queso.

Pero cuando el abrió la puerta no vio nadie, en ese momento lo pensó quizás ella había salido unos minutos antes.

Sí, eso debió ser.

Con eso en mente salió del ala médica y comenzó a buscar a la chica por varias zonas de la escuela, hasta que finalmente dio con la señorita que le había robado el corazón.

La había encontrado en la parte superior de las escaleras mientras que hablaba con sus amigos que estaban en un costado, ella de pronto salto de la escalera hacia ellos haciendo que se pueda apreciar perfectamente sus pantis blancas.

Esa imagen quedó grabada en las retinas de Roger y causó una reacción que ni él pudo controlar.

**IIIIIIIIAAAAH**

Roger emitió un chirrido agudo, haciendo que algunas chicas que estaban por ahí lo mirase algo coloradas porque ellas entendían el significado tras ese sonido. Pero aun así si muchos no entendieron fue suficiente para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

-Roger-kun.- Dijeron todos.

El mencionado solo se acercó y le habló primero a la chica de pelo turquesa.

-¿Estas mejor?- Preguntó.- Fui a la enfermería y no estabas allí, no pude evitar preocuparme.

Luego miró a sus amigos.

-Es bueno saber que pudieron resolver sus problemas.- Mencionó con una sonrisa.

-Roger-kun.- Dijo Moka.- ¿La conoces?

-Así es.- Dijo el cruzándose de brazos.

-Amigo, ella es una Succubo.- Le dijo Tsukune.- Ella probablemente está controlándote.

-No les hagas caso, Roger.- Dijo Kurumu acercándose al joven mientras abrazaba su brazo.

Roger miró a la chica antes de hablar a su amigo, confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza antes de hablar.

-¿Control mental?- Preguntó retóricamente.- No me siento para nada diferente.

Kurumu se alejó un poco al escuchar eso.

-¿...No te sientes diferente?- Pregunto sorprendida.- Pero si usé mi Charm directamente cuando me viste a los ojos.

-Oh, es eso.- Dijo Roger mientras apuntaba a sus ojos los cuales parpadearon antes de revelar una membrana que recibiría sus ojos como medio de protección.- Gracias a esto puedo evitar la mayoría de las basuras.

Kurumu se sentía destrozada ya que su juego había caído antes de comenzar, ahora que había revelado su secreto la guardia de Tsukune estaría en alto y ella ya no tenía oportunidad de conseguirlo.

Pero si eso era cierto...

-Entonces...- Ella comenzó mirando a Roger.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso por mí? ¿Por qué miraste a mis ojos sabiendo que podría hechizarte?

El joven respiró hondo antes de responder.

-Porque yo ya estaba hechizado mucho antes de que lo intentases siquiera.- Le dijo dando un paso al frente.- Fue amor a primera vista pero fuiste tú y solo tú quién me hechizo.

La joven retrocedió un paso hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de la escalera quedando totalmente a merced de Roger el cual colocó una mano cerca de la cabeza de la joven arrinconándola por completo.

-Yo...- Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Pero fue el joven que la tomó suavemente de la barbilla y la obligó a verse directamente a los ojos.

-Tus ojos son como las dos amatistas más puras que he tenido la bendición de ver.- Le dijo mientras los ojos del joven cambiaban a unos brillantes ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada.- Es un hermoso color.

Kurumu estaba totalmente roja y cerró los ojos cuando ella se preparó mentalmente para lo que ella esperaba que viniera.

Roger plantó un suave beso en su frente con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir.

Detrás de ellos Moka miraba esto algo roja y cuando giró su cabeza para ver a Tsukune se sorprendió al ver el estado del joven.

El joven japonés tenía una mirada solemne mientras que muchas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y no fue el único ya que habían otros chicos igual que él.

-Es un verdadero hombre.- Dijeron.

* * *

Unas cuantas semanas pasaron para nuestro grupo de amigos el cual no hiso más que crecer gracias a la adición de Kurumu al círculo.

Claro que en un principio ella tuvo que disculparse tanto con Tsukune como con Moka, pero por suerte este el común múltiplo era Roger el cual hiso su trabajo de mantener la paz entre todos.

Para estas fechas todos estaban en buenos términos, bueno, con excepción de Roger y la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil masculino.

Kurumu en un principio había tenido la idea de convertir a todos los estudiantes masculinos en sus esclavos para poder encontrar a su Destinado, osea su pareja de toda la vida.

Pero su plan fue desechado por dos motivos, uno de ellos fue que había elegido a Roger como su Elegido debido a todo lo que pasó y dos...

Que el joven era tremendamente territorial.

Él podía saber perfectamente cuando un chico podía acercarse a su novia con intenciones de coquetear con ella, podía oler la calentura de esos pubertos y definitivamente no los dejaría ni que lo intentasen.

Si bien esto solo lo hacía cuando había alguien con esas intenciones, Kurumu tenía que admitir que le gustaba ser celada.

Un día por curiosidad Tsukune le preguntó por qué no actuaba así con él, Roger no demoró en hacerlo incluso con un dibujo.

-Verás Tsukune.- Dijo Roger mientras garabateaba algo en su cuaderno mientras estaban en clases antes de revelar un dibujo que le dio mucha gracia a Kurumu.

En él se veía un caimán sonriente que tenía escrito Roger y encima de él estaba un pájaro pequeño de color marrón que tenía el rostro de Tsukune y cuerpo de pájaros.

-Este soy yo.- Dijo apuntando al lagarto, antes de apuntar al Chorlito.- Y este eres tú.

A Tsukune le tembló una ceja al comprender que Roger no lo veía en lo más mínimo como una amenaza, aunque en cierto modo era la única manera que poco o nada podría hacer contra el en una pelea, aunque hasta la fecha no sabía qué clase de monstruo era.

El japonés decidió tomarse esto con humor.

Pero lamentablemente el humor no siempre es la mejor alternativa, tal era el caso del día de hoy donde se presentaban los resultados y las posiciones de los exámenes de mitad de año.

El grupo de amigos, con excepción de Moka-san que había ido al baño, estaban mirando un tablón el cual tenía las posiciones de los estudiantes con relación a las últimas pruebas.

-Veamos...- Dijo Roger buscando su resultado.- ¿Estas cosas están por nombre o por apellido?

-Deberían estar por calificación.-Comentó Tsukune.

-Ya veo.

Así Roger comenzó a buscar por ubicación empezando desde el más abajo ya que no tenía muchas esperanzas, pero hay que decir que grata fue su sorpresa al ver que había quedado en el sólido puesto 42.

-Fiiiiu~- Silbó sorprendido.

Si bien no era nada sorprendente comparado con Moka o esa chica que obtuvo el primer puesto, debía decir que estaba satisfecho con esto.

Sonriente se giró para ver a su amigo... el cual tenía una cara muy larga por estar en el puesto 200.

-No lo entiendo.- Dijo Kurumu que había quedado en el puesto 100 antes de mirar a su Destinado.- ¿Cómo hiciste para tener tan buenos resultados?

Roger se encogió de hombros sin saber la respuesta a ello.

-No lo sé.- Dijo.- En mi antigua escuela usábamos un sistema de opción múltiple, y cuando no sabía que contestar mis respuestas marcadas terminaban formando un dinosaurio... y pasaba.

Acto seguido Roger dibujó un Tiranosaurio con sus uñas en el suelo y luego procedía a marcar los lugares donde deberían estar las respuestas.

-¿Cómo es que eso te funcionaba?- Preguntó el castaño entre sorprendido y confundido de que ese sistema funcionase.

Mientras que nuestros amigos discutían sobre el sistema de acción de Roger cuando está desesperado en una prueba y su porcentaje de veracidad, Moka se acercaba al grupo ganando la atención de muchos chicos.

Y así mismo de algunas chicas.

-Ah~ Moka-san.

A unos metros del grupo, oculta tras unos pilares se escondía una pequeña niña que tenía alrededor de 12 o 13 años de edad, que vestía un conjunto parecido al de una bruja con una barita y una falda a cuadros.

-Felicidades, Yukari Sendo.- Dijo una voz detrás de la niña.

En ese momento Roger dejó de discutir y levantó su nariz al cielo.

La niña se dio vuelta para ver a 3 adolescentes con mala cara, estos eran el representante de su clase y sus 2 ayudantes.

-Como se predijo, eres la número uno.- Continuó el delegado.

-Delegado.- Dijo ella en un tono cuidadoso.

-Como se esperaba de la niña genio.- Dijo uno de sus ayudantes.

-Pero ten cuidado, sufrirás si sigues siendo engreída.- Mencionó el otro.

-¿Engreída?- Preguntó ella ofendida.

-Además...- Comenzó otro antes de alzar su dedo acusadoramente contra la joven

\- ¡Ese vestuario está en contra de las reglas!

-Pero...- Trató de defenderse la niña mientras escondía su barita para que ellos no puedan verla.

-Enserio, como representante del grupo tu existencia es un dolor de cabeza para mi.- Comentó con un claro tono de superioridad mientas ponía su mano sobre su frente en un tono dramático.

La niña identificada como Yukari presionó sus labios hasta que estos formaron una delgada línea, mientras que apretaba el mango de su barita y esta comenzaba a brillar sutilmente.

Pero cuando ella estaba por emitir el hechizo una pesada mano se colocó sobre su cabeza y aplastó su sombrero por accidente.

-Por qué no te metes con alguien más grande?.- Dijo Roger moviendo a la niña detrás de él.

-¿¡Ah?!- Dijo uno de los lacayos del delegado de la clase.- ¡Esto no te concierne!

-Realmente no.- Dijo sincero y directo.- No conozco a la niña... Pero cuando los miembros de mi especie están haciendo algo indebido... saben nos hacen quedar mal a todos.

Roger miro directamente al delegado de la clase mientras que sus ojos cambiaron a unos amarillos brillantes con la pupila rasgada y emitió un gutural gruñido que hizo vibrar la tierra bajo los pies de la niña.

El representante de la clase se sorprendió antes de que sus ojos cambiasen y emitiese un gruñido en la misma frecuencia pero no fue ni la mitad de poderoso que el del joven de Luisiana, el cual solo sonrió triunfal.

-Tch.-Maldijeron los 3, pero fue el representante quién habló.- No te creas mucho "Rey", puede que seas uno de ellos pero no creas que te vamos a dejar hacer lo que quieras.

Acto seguido todos ellos se fueron de ahí.

* * *

-Muchas gracias a ambos me han salvado.- Dijo Yukari sentada en una mesa en el comedor junto a todos los demás.

-Ni los menciones.- Dijo Roger mientras comía un pote de yogurt con una cuchara.- Si esos tipos te molestan o cualquiera parecido, dímelo y voy a hacer sopa con ellos.

-Que gracioso, Roger.- Dijo Tsukune.

El mencionado lo miró.

-¿Dije un chiste?- Preguntó retóricamente mientras terminaba su postre y lo dejaba junto con otros 5 iguales, antes de agarrar otro.- Pero... a estos tipos... creo que los conozco.

Esto llamó la atención de Yukari aunque no de buena manera.

-¿Has hablado con ellos antes?- Pregunto.

-No, pero creo que conozco a los de su tribu.- Comentó terminado otro pote de yogurt.- Una vez en una reunión de los Lizardman.

-¿Así que eres uno de ellos?- Preguntó Kurumu inquisitivamente ya que hasta la fecha no sabía qué clase de monstruo era él.

-No exactamente.- Dijo distraídamente mientras lamia el pote de yogurt con casi desesperación.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Yukari.

-Existen muchas subespecies, niña.- Dijo Roger antes de tomar un paquete de galletas.

Kurumu miró algo preocupada a su Destinado, había estado actuando algo diferente los últimos días, comía mucho y pareciera que constantemente estaba buscando una pelea, no le había hecho nada a nadie aún, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

La conversación se reanudó cuando volvieron a la pequeña bruja.

-¿Bueno y por qué te estaban molestando?- Preguntó Tsukune a la joven

Ella sonrió lindamente antes de responder.

-Es porque soy muy joven y demasiado lista.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Preguntó Kurumu ya que si bien habían especies que envejecían lento, no habían muchas que permanecieran como niñas toda la vida.

-Soy cuatro años más joven.- Dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-Vaya, te saltaste un par de grados.- Mencionó impresionado Tsukune el cual con algo de suerte solía pasar los exámenes.

-Debes ser muy inteligente, Yukari-chan.- Comentó Moka.-Y tu ropa es muy bonita también.

Este comentario alegró mucho a la pequeña bruja al punto que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín muy acentuado en su pálida piel.

-Y debes tener mucha habilidad con la magia.- Comentó el pelinegro ganando la atención de la joven.- No creas que no lo noté, he conocido a un par de brujas.

-¿Conoces a muchas brujas?- Preguntó la bruja emocionada.

Roger terminó su bolsa de galletas y lanzó el envoltorio a una papelera cercana.

-Bueno algo así, verás vengo de Luisiana, del Bayou y tiene su parte justa de Vudú.

-¿¡Vudú?!- Preguntó Tsukune interesado.

-Así es, aunque la única "bruja", por así decirlo, que conocí en persona fue una anciana de 150 años que vive en lo profundo del pantano en un bote encallado sobre un árbol.

Este comentario hiso que todos los sentados en la mesa mirasen al joven proveniente de los pantanos con una expresión plana.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido.

-Vaya, tú si te diviertes.- Dijo Tsukune.

Roger se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta una buena aventura.- Comentó antes de que notase que no tenía más alimentos a su disposición.- Voy por algo más de comida.

Roger se levantó de su asiento seguido por Kurumu la cual se notaba cada vez más preocupada en especial cuando Roger compró un kilo de helado y comenzó a comerlos con una gran cuchara.

-¡Moka-san, te quiero!

La pareja levantó su mirada para ver a Yukari abalanzarse sobre Moka y comenzar a apretarle los pechos para vergüenza de muchos y disfrute de algunos mientras hacía comentarios que solo podían identificarse como Yuri.

Roger imaginó una tijera para estudiantes, corta y redondeaba, mientras que Kurumu imaginaba otras tijeras normales.

Ambas tijeras convergieron en un mismo punto de la imaginación y comenzaron a frotarse entre sí.

-(Que buenas tijeras)- Pensaron Roger y Kurumu.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Roger estaba cada vez más hambriento, las galletas que le preparaba Kurumu apenas si eran suficientes para unas horas, además de eso tenía tanto calor.

El mencionado compró desesperadamente una botella de agua helada y otra de jugo antes de beberse de un sorbo el jugo y derramarse en su cuello y pecho el agua.

-¿Roger?- Preguntó Kurumu entre sorprendida y feliz por lo que vio, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

-¿Si?- Pregunto.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó ella.- No has sido tú los últimos días.

Roger de pronto oculto el agua y el jugo, fue como si lo hubieran atrapado con las manos en el frasco de galletas.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Dijo él.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó ella mirando a Roger a los ojos haciendo que este retrocediera instintivamente.

-(Oh, no).- Pensó.

Pues Kurumu lo estaba mirando con unos grandes ojos tristes que amenazan con romperse en llanto, la técnica definitiva.

Ojos tristes de cachorro.

-Yo... yo...- Roger suspiró.- No estoy bien.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- Preguntó ella.

-Es que no es algo fácil de decir.- Comentó mirando en el pasillo que no estuviese nadie antes de mirar a la chica.- Estoy caliente.

Kurumu sonrió.

-Así es, tú me pones caliente.- Dijo ella seductora mientras ponía una mano sobre el rostro del joven.

Acto que fue respondido por un suspiro y el tomando su mano para sostenerla.

-Mi cuerpo está entrando en una etapa de celo forzado.- Le dijo.- Es por eso que he estado actuando así, mi temperatura está demasiado alta.

Pues en efecto, cuando Roger había realizado su viaje hasta aquí no tomó en cuenta ni la diferencia horaria, el estrés del viaje o incluso la diferencia de la temperatura en el ambiente.

Esto hizo que su reloj biológico entrara en cortocircuito y quedase totalmente confundido.

-¿Hay una forma que pueda ayudar?- Preguntó ella.

-Quizás en la enfermería haya algo que me ayude- Comentó, claro que esto era mera especulación.

Así ambos fueron a la enfermería, sin saber que ambos fueron escuchados por una pequeña bruja que había comenzado a jugar bromas muy pesadas, por lo cual cuando ambos llegaron a la enfermería ella la estaba esperándolos fuera de una de las habitaciones preparando su trampa.

Ella sacó de su bolsillo un muñeco hecho de paja con varios nudos y una cara pintada, este era un muñeco vudú, todo lo que el muñeco haga lo haría la persona a la que estaba enlazada.

-Lo siento, Roger-san.- Dijo Yukari colocando unos pelos dentro del muñeco.- Pero no permitiré que mi amada Moka-san tenga los como amigos.

Ella sabía por la conversación anterior que Roger tenía más posibilidades de ser una mayor amenaza que el mismo Tsukune, más que nada por las capacidades latentes que podría demostrar, ella había investigado un poco.

Después de pasar algunas horas en la biblioteca ella pudo deducir que clase de monstruo era el joven de Luisiana, un Cocodrileman.

Una raza de criaturas cuyos especímenes más fuertes podrían rozar la clase A o incluso la S en lo que refiere a sus estadísticas, es por eso que el era el mayor problema.

-¡Toma esto!- Dijo Yukari.

En eso se escuchó un sonido.

-¡Auch!

-¿Roger?- Preguntó sorprendida la succubo.

-Jajaja.- Reía la pequeña bruja ante su travesura, aunque ella sabía por la especie de Roger que eso poco o nada le haría realmente, no ella tendría que atacar de otra forma.

Ella pronto comenzó a hacer otros movimientos con el muñeco.

-Debes jugar con la chica pechugona y olvidarte completamente de Moka-san.

No se oyó nada por unos segundos hasta que...

-Kyaaa~ Roger-kun.

-Son tan suaves... y grandes.

-Eres muy rudo.- Dijo Kurumu.- Pero... me gusta.

Yukari de pronto dejó de hacer movimientos con el muñeco.

-¿Te gusta eso?- Preguntó Roger seguido de un jadeo.

-Mmmm...

-¿Qué tal que pellizco aquí?

-¡Hya~!

El rostro de Yukari se volvió rojo como tomate.

-Espera... no podemos hacerlo aquí.- Dijo de pronto Kurumu.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aguantar más.- Dijo Roger en una voz ronca entre jadeos.- Mira como me has puesto, debes hacerte responsable.

-Tan grande...

A la pobre bruja le estaba saliendo humo de sus orejas mientras rompía el muñeco para usar sus materiales para cubrir su hemorragia nasal.

-Roger, mételo... no aguanto más.- Dijo Kurumu.- Hazlo... Hyaaaa~

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

De pronto la brujita solo pudo escuchar el sonido de unos aplausos húmedos, el rechinar de la cama de enfermería y unos audibles gruñidos junto con gemidos. Yukari pego su oreja contra la pared solo para seguir escuchando comentarios lascivos entre todo lo demás, eran como animales revolcándose.

Ella decidió que debería ver solo para tener referencia.

Con la cara roja y con mucha lentitud se levantó hasta que sus dedos rozaron el marco de la ventana hasta que así ella pudo levantar su cabeza para ver cómo se consumaba este acto totalmente carnal y pecaminoso.

Pero en lugar de eso solo vio a Roger totalmente vestido sonriendo maliciosamente junto con Kurumu de la misma manera.

-¡Ven aquí!- Dijo el joven de cabellos negros mientras tomaba a la bruja por su sombrero y la traía dentro del edificio.

En ese momento entró Moka y Tsukune solo para ver como Roger levantaba a la bruja y esta se aferraba desesperadamente a su sombrero.

-¡Roger, déjala!- Le dijo Moka.- ¡La estas lastimando!

-¿Yo?- Preguntó ofendido mientras soltaba a la bruja antes de que esta corriera detrás de la vampiro.- Fue ella quien comenzó.

Acto seguido él tomó los restos del muñeco vudú y los lanzó al piso frente a la chica de cabello rosa.

-Esa niña me hizo hacerle cosas a Kurumu.- Le dijo Roger.

La chica de cabello turquesa desvió un poco la mirada.

-Bueno, la verdad no es como que me molestase.

-A mí tampoco.- Comentó Roger.- Pero ese no es el punto.

Moka solo pudo ver a la joven con ojos tristes.

-Oh, Yukari-chan.

Yukari al ver que fue descubierta comenzó a hacer un puchero, ahora por culpa de ese idiota de Luisiana, Moka-san estaba enojada y decepcionada con ella.

Si tan solo se fuese de aquí.

La bruja miró al joven

-¡Tonto!- Grito ella mientras apuntaba su varita la cual comenzó a brillar en un tono azulado.- ¡Deberías enfriarte!

El pelo de la nuca de Roger se erizo cuando sintió el cambio repentino de temperatura.

-¡Kurumu!- Grito antes de empujar a su chica hacia Tsukune el cual la atrapó.

Justo en ese momento una cantidad impresionante de nieve y hielo cayó sobre el joven de Luisiana, cubriéndolo por completo y a su alrededor.

-¡Yukari-chan!- Grito Moka en tono de reproche.

-Estará bien, Moka-san, él es peor que una cucaracha.- Dijo la bruja enojada sabiendo que era resistente.

Pero en eso se levantaron Tsukune y Kurumu que retrocedieron por precaución ante la repentina caída del elemento, pero fue el castaño quien parecía más preocupado.

-¡Oh por dios, Roger!- Grito Tsukune mientras trataba de quitar la nieve con ayuda de Kurumu.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el?- Preguntó Yukari.

Tsukune ya había tenido suficiente de esta odiosa niña, en un principio lo había tolerado pero esto ya fue ir demasiado lejos, una cosa eran las bromas y otra cosa era un ataque de magia directo, en especial de este tipo.

-¡Roger es un reptil!- Dijo Tsukune quitando el hielo desesperadamente.- ¡Eso quiere decir que tiene sangre fría! ¡Su vida está en peligro si sigue ahí!

Solo en ese momento Yukari se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho realmente, ella lo sabía, de manera inconsciente había lanzado un hechizo de nieve y hielo porque sabía que eso sería lo ideal contra Roger.

Ella trató de acercarse e intentar ayudar pero...

Kurumu le dio una bofetada en la mano haciendo que tire su varita mágica al suelo.

-¿¡Que no has hecho suficiente?!- Preguntó ella demostrando por primera vez hostilidad contra la niña.

Yukari no dijo nada mientras recogía su varita del suelo y salía corriendo de la sala mientras que unas cálidas gotas bajaban de su rostro hacia el piso.

-¡Kurumu-chan!- Dijo Moka sorprendida por lo que hiso su amiga.

Pero la mencionada no le contestó, ella estaba demasiado ocupada quitando la nieve de su novio. La chica de cabello rosa procedió a mirar a Tsukune el cual solo pudo desviar la mirada.

Devastada, Moka salió de la enfermería en busca de la bruja.

-Así que has atacado a otro estudiante, ¿Eh?- Dijo el presidente de la clase oculto entre las sombras de un pasillo mientras lamia sus garras.- Yukari Sendo-san.

* * *

Poco más de 20 minutos han pasado en los que Kurumu había hecho todo lo posible por darle calor a Roger, desde bolsas de agua caliente hasta coberturas extras las cuales no hacían más que apilarse una sobre la otra.

Pero justo cuando ella estaba por cambiar las bolsas, Roger abrió los ojos de forma repentina mostrando unos ojos amarillos.

-Auch... ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó.

-¡Roger!- Kurumu se le avanzó encima abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Kurumu?- Preguntó volviendo a sus sentidos antes de mirar al rededor.- ¿Que paso?

Ella se separó un poco de él.

-Estuviste 15 minutos inconsciente debido al frio.- Le contestó ella.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Roger en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado y se frotó el cuello mientras flexionaba los músculos, en resumen estaba verificando que todo estuviese en su lugar... se sentía bien, muy bien.

El joven no tardó en quitarse las sábanas y bajar al piso, no podía créelo, su termostato biológico se había recuperado.

-¡Estoy curado!- Dijo el felicidad abrazando a la chica.

-¡¿Eh?!- Dijo sorprendida.- ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Cómo?

-¡No tengo idea!- Dijo Roger.- Creo que fue por el hielo.

Claro que esto era mera especulación, en pocas palabras el hielo hiso que se bajara la temperatura de Roger a tal punto que tuvo que entrar en un estado de hibernación, para luego de ahí esta volviese a sus valores normales.

Era casi como apagarlo y volverlo a encender.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó mirando a los demás.

-Fueron tras la bruja.- Dijo Kurumu.

Roger estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando un repentino olor llegó a sus fosas nasales, era un olor... como el de su hogar... a reptiles.

Roger sacó su cabeza por la ventana para luego entrecerrar los ojos mientras estos cambiaban a los de su forma monstruosa, así pudo ver muchas huellas que se dirigían a la zona del lago donde había conocido a Kurumu.

Esas huellas eran demasiado grandes para ser los pies de Yukari o Moka, por lo que solo podían ser de...

-Esos idiotas.- Gruño Roger mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

-¿Roger?- Preguntó la chica sin comprender.- ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Tenemos que ir por ellos.- Dijo el joven.- Esos tontos no hicieron caso de mi advertencia.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Nuestros amigos están en peligro.- Dijo el.- Esos imbéciles de la clase de Yukari no me escucharon y van tras ella... y por nuestros amigos como daño colateral.

Kurumu abrió la ventana a todo lo que podía y le hizo un gesto a Roger mientras dos alas de murciélago purpura aparecían en su espalda junto con una cola puntiaguda del mismo color.

-Wow.- Dijo impresionado por la joven.

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder.- Le dijo ella.

Roger asintió antes de tomar impulso y correr antes de saltar por la ventana mientras que Kurumu agitó sus alas antes de tomarlo al emprender vuelo.

Roger tuvo que apretar los dientes fuertemente, no le gustaban las alturas en lo más mínimo pero tenía que resistir por sus compañeros, sus vidas dependían de ello.

-¡Pesas mucho!- Dijo Kurumu.

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo en disculpa.- ¡Solo aguanta un poco más!

A los pocos segundos llegaron a la zona la cual estaba cubierta por una densa niebla, el joven tuvo que usar toda su resistencia para buscar a sus amigos con sus ojos de monstruo sin mirar directamente abajo.

Finalmente divisó a Tsukune protegiendo a Yukari mientras una chica parecida a Moka pero con el pelo plateado estaba parada junto a ambos cuidándolos de los 3 Lizardman que eran sus enemigos.

Roger emitió un gorgoteo al ver esto.

-¡Suéltame!- Le dijo a Kurumu.

-¡Pero...!- Le respondió preocupada por la altura.

-¡Solo hazlo!

Kurumu hizo lo que le dijo y simplemente lo soltó.

Roger cayó rápidamente mientras emitía un profundo gruñido de advertencia, estaba enojado, muy enojado, estos tontos habían ido contra sus órdenes.

A pesar de que no le gustaba demasiado usar su estatus para ordenar a la gente, odiaba cuando esto pasaba.

El joven cayó con un pesado sonido justo en medio de los Lizardman y sus amigos, mientras que miraba a los primeros con claros ojos de enemigos.

-¡Les di una orden!- Dijo Roger en voz alta.- ¡Y ustedes van en contra de ellas!

Los de la otra clase le respondieron.

-¡No tienes ningún poder aquí!- Dijo uno.

-¡No eres nuestro Rey!

-¡No tenemos por qué obedecerte!- Dijo el presidente.- ¡Aquí las leyes del pantano no importan!

**-¡Imbéciles!-** Les gritó Roger.

-Oye.- Le dijo Ura Moka.- Estos tontos son míos.

Pero Roger no se los iba a ceder, no después de su ofensa.

-Esta pelea es por el orgullo.- Le dijo al vampiro.- Creo que lo entiendes bien.

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue detenida por la mano de Tsukune que se posó en su hombro en un tono de súplica, así mismo lo hizo Kurumu que bajó del cielo y le pidieron que no se meta, mientras Yukari miraba todo esto sorprendida.

-Tendrás que darme una compensación más tarde.- Fue lo que dijo la vampiresa, por el momento tendría que conformarse por poder estar afuera.

Y podría ver qué clase de monstruo era Roger.

-¡Tú eres el tonto aquí!- Dijo el presidente de la clase.- ¡Incluso un Cocodrileman como tú no ganaría contra nosotros 3 en una pelea!

-Entonces hagamos esto una ceremonia.- Comentó Roger mientras se quitaba la camisa y comenzaba a emitir un gorgoteo poderoso a una frecuencia con tal fuerza que la tierra comenzó a vibrar, este mismo fue imitado por los demás Lizardman.

-¿Que están haciendo?- Preguntó Tsukune cubriéndose los oídos confundido por estas acciones.

Yukari comentó lo que sabía.

-Están convocando un juicio para decidir quién será el Rey.- Dijo la brujita.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Ura Moka.

-Normalmente los Cocodrileman rigen a un grupo de Lizardman.- Dijo ella.- Pero cuándo hay más de uno o son varios pueblos juntos, deben decidir quién será el rey de todos por medio de una pelea.

Kurumu al escuchar eso miro preocupada a Roger el cual solo extendió los brazos al igual que los demás retadores.

Otra cosa que notaron Tsukune y los demás fue que poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer desde la neblina un montón de estudiantes de distintos grados e incluso uno o dos profesores.

Pero todos compartían una característica, todos eran monstruos que habitaban en los pantanos.

-¿Por qué hay tantos?- Pregunto Kurumu mirando al rededor.

-Ellos vienen para la coronación.- Dijo Ura Moka al ver esta escena de alguna manera esto le estaba dando un escalofrío.

La sensación en el ambiente era indescriptible, de pronto comenzaron a oírse tambores en lo profundo de la niebla mientras que esta se alejaba del área donde pelearan los participantes.

-¡Escuchen habitantes del pantano!- Dijo Roger llamando la atención de todos.- ¡Pues este día tendrán un nuevo Rey en estas tierras!

Entre la multitud comenzaron a oírse algunos siseos o gruñidos mientras que algunos comenzaban a transformarse en sus formas monstruosas para la ocasión.

-¡Por las leyes del pantano que nos dio el Gran Iguanodonte hace ya tantas eras atrás! ¡Un nuevo Rey será coronado cuando los todos los contendientes hayan caído y solo uno quede en pie!

La mayoría gritaron ante eso.

-¡Den un paso al frente y hagan lo imposible por ganarse el derecho de ser el Rey del Pantano!- Rugió Roger.- ¡Pero una vez que lo hagan, no habrá vuelta atrás!

Pero en ese momento además de los 3 Lizardman que lo retaron en un principio solo 2 más aparecieron, un Naga y un Hombre Murciélago.

El primero era una especie de hombre serpiente y el segundo era un horrible hibrido de un humano con un murciélago, parecido a los vampiros pero mucho más animal.

-¡Vamos, "Rey del Pantano" muéstranos tu patética forma!- Dijo el Lizardman que estaba lleno de confianza ante sus nuevos aliados ya que todos concordaban que debían eliminarlo primero.- ¡Muéstrate, Cocodrileman!

Roger cerro los ojos fuertemente preparándose para lo que venía, ya que esta era una de las pocas veces que se transformaba ya que su forma de monstruos, su verdadera forma era de algo completamente diferente a sus padres o iguales.

No, él era algo más.

Se es bien sabido que de cuando en cuando pueden existir anomalías dentro de una especie, normalmente relacionadas a un gen recesivo que permanece dormido en la línea de sangre hasta que se cumplen las condiciones necesarias.

Roger era uno de ellos.

Uno de los pocos, ya que solo han habido 4 como el antes desde que se tienen registro de ellos... aquellos que están por encima de los Reyes del Pantano.

Aquellos que tienen el poder para unir a todos los Reyes bajo su bandera.

Roger abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos que resplandecían en un amarillo espectral mientras que en su boca puntiagudos dientes blancos se hacían presentes, sus músculos comenzaron a crecer mientras que su estatura y dimensiones aumentaban exponencialmente.

Su boca se convirtió en un hocico mientras que su nariz pasaba a estar en la parte superior del mismo y todo su cuerpo era cubierto por gruesas escamas de color verde oscuro, marrón negro y amarillo. En su espalda baja emergió una larga y pesada cola musculosa de la cual creció una cresta hasta la cabeza cuyas puntas poseían un tono amarillo con la base negra, el cuerpo estirado de Roger llegaba a medir cerca de 10 metros de largo con 2 de ancho y alrededor de 4 de alto.

Sostenido por pesadas piernas que se asemejaban a trancos acompañados por un fuerte acorazado y garras, así mismo sus brazos eran dos bloques tremendamente poderosos.

Un Sarcosuchus Imperator, un cocodrilo del cretácico cuyo nombre significa cocodrilo carnoso emperador.

Este definitivamente irradiaba un aura de subyugación absoluta, tan sofocante que muchos de los espectadores reunidos se arrodillaron sin poder oponerse siquiera, pues no podían.

**-¡RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-** El rugido que emitió fue tan fuerte como para hacer que la tierra vibre y el agua produjera grandes ondas ante tal poder las cuales llegaron como pequeñas olas a las costas.

Una sola palabra pudo venir a la mente de los que lo vieron, a esta figura con una silueta que eclipsaba el sol y producía una sombra tan oscura y profunda que la podrías confundir con el mismo abismo.

-(...Emperador).

Así poco a poco todos los Yokai que habitaban en el pantano comenzaron a arrodillarse al ver que no tenían ni una sola posibilidad contra el, el era el más fuerte, el más grande, el rey de todos los reyes del pantano.

Y así mismo lo hicieron sus retadores los cuales al estar tan cerca fueron los primeros en ceder, sus cabezas golpearon el suelo tan duro que su sangre comenzó a mezclarse con las lágrimas que derramaban por el simple hecho de haberse opuesto a su voluntad en un mísero intento de clemencia.

Este ser, este emperador al ver que todos estaban arrodillados dijo unas palabras.

**-Las palabras de un Rey son para que todos la escuchen.-** Comenzó con una voz de trueno que retumbó en el alma de todos aquellos que estaban arrodillado a el.- **Porque el Rey es quien debe reírse más fuerte y enfurecerse más. **

El emperador dio un paso al frente haciendo que la tierra se sacuda ante tal poderío.

**-¡Debe de ser el extremo de todas las cosas para bien o para mal!**

Hasta que estuvo frente a todos sus súbditos y allí realizó un golpe con su cola contra el estanque.

**SLPAH**

Su fuerza fue tal que el cuerpo de agua fue reducido a la mitad por algunos segundos mientras que la otra mitad del agua caia sobre todos en forma de lluvia que empapaba hasta lo último de su ser.

**-¡Es por eso que sus súbditos lo envidian y lo adoran!**

Este emperador levantó su puño eclipsado el sol a la vista de todos elevándose por sobre todos como el extremo de todo.

**-¡Aquel que sea digno de la envidia de toda su gente, y aquel que los dirige es su rey!... ¡Respóndanme! **

Todos se prepararon para lo que venía.

**-¡¿Me envidian?!-** Preguntó.

-¡SI!- Dijeron todos.

**-¿¡Me Admiran?!**

-¡SI!- Le respondieron.

**-¡Entonces YO soy su Rey!- **Gritó antes de lanzar un rugido que avalaba sin ningún tipo de oposición su supremacía.

**RAAAAAAAAAAAGH**

Y así en el pantano todos rugieron para acompañar la llegada de su nuevo Rey, nadie se atrevió en ir en su contra, ya que el era la voluntad del pantano.

* * *

**Devil: Y CORTEN**

**Bueno, chicos estoy muy cansado y tengo mucho sueño y francamente me voy a dormir.**

**Ha sido una semana larga y francamente estoy acabado.**

**Lamento si no es lo que esperaban pero, es lo que tenía.**

**Y disculpen el final y de que quizás comprimí todo en un solo Shot… y el final es una referencia clara a Iskandar de Fate Zero. Un tipazo, lo amo.**

**Pero bueno, no sé qué actualizar y me voy a dormir que me hace falta.**

**BYE**


End file.
